


Onsdag 11:11

by Enochianess



Series: Minutt For Minutt [9]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enochianess/pseuds/Enochianess
Summary: Isak and Even go for a bike ride in the park





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going to try releasing a series of fics in the same style as skam releases episodes. By this I mean that I will be writing short snippets of fic, along with text conversations, and releasing them throughout the week!
> 
> I want to say a massive thank you to everyone who is following this series and leaving kudos and comments. You're all amazing and I really appreciate it!

The park is quiet and empty as Isak and Even bike through it, despite it being the holidays. It’s fucking freezing, but Even had shown up with bright eyes and cheeks flushed with the cold, so filled with energy and mischief, and when he had mentioned going out on their bikes, Isak hadn’t been able to resist. It was good to see him feeling good.

They’re cycling up and down, around and around, Even constantly turning to look at Isak over his shoulder with a wide grin, goading him to go faster, to keep up despite how slow Even is going himself. Even crashes into a bench and nearly topples over the top and Isak instantly bursts into laughter once he knows Even is okay.

“Alright, laugh it up.” Even says, folding his lips in as he tries to hold in his own amusement.

They climb off their bikes, drop them to the ground, and sit down side by side on the bench. It’s wet with mildew and is cold like ice. Isak winces and when he looks over to Even he sees that his face has scrunched up with matching displeasure.

“My ass is wet.” Even says. They stare at each other flatly for a moment and then burst into laughter again. “It’s not funny! Now I’m gonna have to go home and change.”

Isak scoffs. “Since when do you ever wear your own clothes anymore?”

“Whatever.” Even murmurs with a roll of his eyes.

Isak has his scarf wrapped around his face to keep his nose warm and the lingering scent of Even on it is making him dizzy, but happy and comforted. Even tugs on it until Isak’s lips are exposed and then leans forward to press their mouths together for a long, lingering kiss. He pulls back with a soft smile on his face and runs a thumb across Isak’s cheekbone.

“What do you think Isak and Even are doing in another universe right now?”

“Hopefully staying inside in the warm.” Isak smirks.

“Making out, watching films, eating gingerbread cookies.”

“Mm. Why aren’t we doing that right now?”

“Because we never leave your room and we need some air for once. It’s not too fresh in there Isak.” Even says teasingly.

Isak punches Even lightly on the arm. “Now you’re starting to sound like Eskild.”

“I was joking!” Even laughs.

Isak rolls his eyes and hits him playfully again. “Jerk.”

Even smiles widely and then pulls his phone out, taking a picture of Isak before Isak knows what’s happening.

“Hey!” Isak exclaims, trying to make a grab for Even’s phone.

Even’s filming now, but all he’s managing to capture is the two of them play fighting, Isak digging his fingers into Even’s ribs until he makes an embarrassing squeal. So, ticklish then.

"Okay, I surrender! I surrender!" Even giggles.

They're both breathing heavily, and Isak barely notices Even taking a picture of them both as he presses a kiss to Isak's cold cheek. "This is going to be my new wallpaper." Even declares.

"Sap." Isak grins.

"What? It's perfectly acceptable to have your hot boyfriend as your wallpaper. Besides, I know yours is of us too."

Isak blushes. "Maybe. So what?"

Even grins. "Do you wanna go get a coffee? I'm frozen."

"That's the best idea you've had all day."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://enochianess.tumblr.com) and [duolingo](https://www.duolingo.com/enochianess)
> 
> If you liked it, please leave kudos or comments! And don't hesitate to message me on tumblr!


End file.
